Demons and Angels
by Krystyna Jo
Summary: Everyone had thought the angels and demons had gone with the dissapearance of Voldemort, but when six have been discovered the kids must fend for their lives and save what is most valuable to themeach other
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first Harry Potter fic i hope you like it...flames are welcome...and i do not own th song or the story i just own Chelsea Cassi and Alishja ait the moment... Read and review...enjoy

Chapter One

"Remus' Cottage!" I shouted flooing to my friend Chelsea's house.

I felt the familiar sensation as I flooed to her house as I did many times before to escape the wrath of the Dursleys.

My name is Alishja Potter I am twelve years old, and 1 year older then my younger brother Harry Potter. He doesn't live here anymore though. Someone came and took him when he was a year and a half old. The Dursley's weren't home when they took him so I got beat on and blamed for it because I gave him away and they weren't there to do it. I later found out that the person who came and took him away was a person by the name of R.J. Lupin or father of my best friend Chelsea.

There was a loud thud as I came in contact with the hearth and my knees buckled as I slid across the floor straight into Cassandra just stopping at the feet of Remus.

"Are you all right?" Remus asked worriedly looking at Cassi and I.

"Yeah were fine!" Cassi answered for the both of us as we helped each other up.

Cassandra Black AKA Cassi is my other best friend and the daughter of the infamous Sirius Black, she may get some funny looks at the mention of Black but most people leave her alone seeing as she put the Minister of Magic into a coma for 3 months.

"Alishja? Are you coming? We hafta get band practice done and over with before I hafta go to Hogwarts!" Chelsea said picking me up and throwing me over her shoulder. "Is it me or has she lost weight?" Chelsea asked throwing me over to Cassi and having her throw me over her shoulder.

"I think she has! When was the last time you ate?" Cassi asked as if she had caught me stealing from the cookie jar.

"A real meal! Not just stuff you steal from the Dursleys when they're not home!" Chelsea added as Cassi threw me on the floor.

"Uhmmm, last night?" I said stuttering trying to back away from the two dangerous looking witches who just brought out their wands.

"Alishja Nicole Potter! When was the last time you ate?" Chelsea asked as she looked back at her father who looked just as worried as she did, and he nodded his head as if he had given her permission for something.

Afraid of what it might be I answered. "Two weeks ago yesterday." I said looking down at my bare feet.

"Two weeks? Alishja Nicole I thought we told you to come to our house if the asses weren't feeding you!" someone said as they grabbed onto my waist and spun my around so I landed on my feet.

"Come'n Fred you cant flirt with your girlfriend today we gotsta get practice done and over with before 5:00!" George said pulling (or trying) us to the stairs to the basement.

"Ok were coming!" I said stopping Fred right before he went down the stairs. "You hafta promise me that you and George wont tell your mum OK?"

"OK!" Fred answered giving me a soft kiss. "Only one thing to make it up tho. Have they been beating you?"

"Yes, and whipping me with a bull whip to." I said looking at my feet which were a little burnt from the sun seeing as I have no shoes to wear.

"You going to show me later but now we have band practice come'n!" Fred said going down the stairs and grabbing his guitar.

"Ok lets start with Fully Alive!" I said once I got down the stairs and everyone had their instruments (or microphone.)

The guitars started and the drums started and I started singing.

Telling Layla's story spoken  
'Bout how all her bones are broken  
Hammers fall on all the pieces  
Two months in the cover creases

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile And love life  
Fully alive  
And she knows  
How to believe in futures

All my complains shrink to nothing  
I'm ashamed of all my somthings  
She's glad for one day of comfort  
Only because she has suffered

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
And she knows  
How to believe in futures

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
And she knows  
How to believe in futures.

The drums and guitars ended a few minutes after I ended the song.

"Awesome! Alishja you really improved a lot since last time! How did you do it with the pain in the asses around?" George asked patting my head as if I were a dog.

"They Dursleys?" I said slowly trying to remember everything that I forgot from the fall threw the hearth. "The CD! Aunt Marge! Crushed! Dursleys gonna kill me!" I said babbling incoherently.

"Wait, WHAT?" Chelsea and Cassi said in unison following me into the kitchen.

"You aint leaving till you tell us!" Fred and George said in unison.

"Aunt Marge is supposed to be coming today and knowing my luck they'll find the CD before I do. So they'll end up beating the fucking shit out of me to figure out where I stole it from which will give them more reason to beat me seeing as the old hag thinks I go to Saint Bruttis's school for incredibly insecurable girls." I said looking at my watch and mentally cursing myself. "Look I hafta go or ill be in even more trouble OK?" I said snapping my fingers as my outfit of blue jeans and a blue spagetthi strapped shirt changed into really long black jeans with a studded belt and chains and a black tube top. My blonde hair changed to blonde hair with pink highlights that was up in an obnoxious way and to top it off Fred handed me a leather jacket and my nails and make up turned black.

I turned on my heels towards the floo powder pot when I noticed it wasn't there. I turned towards Chelsea when she went and put something in my hand and whispered something in my ear.

"My dad and Dumbledor are coming. Beat it out of here before he sees…"

"What the hell happened to you Alishja?"

"Nothing," I murmered as I turned back towards the fire.

"Well if its nothing then whats up with the outfit and the scars and bruises and everything?" Lupin asked grabbing my wrists.

"She said its nothing so she means its nothing!" Fred shouted as he pulled my wrists from his grip.

"Arabella Figgs house!" I shouted as soon as my wrists were free. I threw the floo powder into the fire and I ran threw the green flames to my neighbor's house.

I hope you liked it...Read and review...

Mich


	2. Important note!

Hey y'all you'll never guess what! I finally rediscovered good ole fanfiction! Whoever would have thought right? But the age ole question I have for all of my readers if there are any out there would you like it if I picked up where I left off on my stories or should they meet the faithful trashcan that has met so many others stories? Even if you think they just need to be reviewed and reposted to get the best out of them, give me a review and I'll see what I can do kays? Ill even see what I can do for getting up a poll and that way you can drop your votes there but if not just drop me a review.

;-p

Laterz

Krys


End file.
